Captive
by The Story Mistress
Summary: Miroku was a playboy monk living life day bay day and woman by woman. He knew no one woman could ever satisfy him. When a prized family heirloom is stolen he kidnapps his enemy's sister and ,suprisingly, begins to fall in love.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own this story plot

Captive

An Inuyasha Fanfic

By The Story Mistress

Chapter One

_Miroku POV_

I, Miroku Hoshi, handsome monk extraordinaire awoke this glorious day and began my daily routine. First every morning I bathe then check my skin for any sign of wrinkles, or touches of gray in my short black hair. For though I am young I live a stressful life and any early sign of aging my draw attention away from my manly physique and my very good looks. After this I find the clothes that flatter me the most that day, it is truly a hard decision because there's not much you can do to make me look better. Then I go and look upon my most prized heirloom, a pure golden monk staff beset with many jewels, surprisingly it is very light and manageable. I believe it is the only thing that could truly make me look better.

Of course I do not touch it because it belonged to the greatest monk of time my great grandfather Makchin. He used it when he was forced to duel to the death, the reason why has been lost for sometime. Of course he won and was revered and praised for a full two weeks before he died from injuries obtained during the duel, after about a month he was forgotten by all but his family.

But horror upon horrors, today when I went to kneel before the wondrous staff and pray to great Monk Makchin it was not there. Instead I found a scroll lying on the sacred pillow where the staff had been propped up.

_Dear Monk Miroku,_

_Years ago your great grandfather Makchin defeated  
my Great grandfather Luction in a duel to the death  
using your revered golden staff.  
Though your grandfather was forgotten a mere  
month after his death, my family still suffers  
the shame of having the greatest demon slayer of all time  
defeated by a monk. Instead of killing you to regain  
lost honor, I have stolen your golden staff and  
dare you to try and retrieve it.  
by any means necessary_

_Demon slayer_

_Luction II_

Devastated by the lost of the golden staff I immediately set out to learn what I could of the demon slayer Luction the second. I learned where he lived and that he had a younger sister and brother, Sango and Kohaku. For day's I watched their every movement determined to some how fit these two into my plans. After learning that Sango, who was quite beautiful, and Kohaku went for a walk in a secluded area everyday I resolved to kidnap one of them. Of course with my weakness for women I chose Sango.

Next a week before the chosen day I would make my move I visited a Hanyou friend of mine Inuyasha, he owned the island he lived on and might let me use the empty house there for these purposes. I spent the rest of the week fixing up the house and buying things to keep Lady Sango comfortable during her stay with me. Finally I returned and fifteen minutes before my prey's daily walk began I positioned my self on the bank of a creek nearby and pretended to watch the water.

_Sango POV_

As Kohaku and I set out on our daily walk I couldn't help feeling uneasy though there was nothing threatening around. I wish Luction had never started this silly mess; this isn't about family honor it's about him. Though children have long since stopped teasing him about being named after Luction, none of them dared tease him after I very discreetly beat the crap out of them for teasing my big brother. But Luction is just plain foolish.

I scanned the area surrounding us for danger but there was none; the only other living soul was some guy lying on the creek bank staring at the water. We walked on in silence each thinking our thoughts. Suddenly I heard the sound of swift running behind us. I spun quickly grabbing for the weapon that was not there. Foolishly thinking these were times of peace I'd left my weapon at home.

Kohaku jumped in front of me but was swiftly knocked aside and I was captured and pulled up into a tree. It was the man who had been watching the water; he tossed a scroll down to Kohaku. "Give that to Luction the second. And be quick about it." With nothing else he could do Kohaku took the scroll and ran off. I started to speak but he quickly covered my mouth.

"Now, now Lady Sango, no struggling I don't want to have to mar this beautiful skin of yours. I know you are no ordinary lady and that your skills as a demon slayer rival those of your esteemed Great Grandfather." He climbed higher into the tree so he could see Kohaku. "Look there; do you see those flashes of white?" I nodded. "That is a hanyou friend of mine. Anything happens to me then something happens to Kohaku." I nodded again and he took his hand from my mouth.

"Your despicable kidnapping a woman instead of doing your fighting head on." I told him.

"Don't you know what your brother wrote in the scroll he left me? Retrieve the staff by any means necessary; I think he expected me to challenge him to a duel to the death. Unfortunately I'm a lover not a fighter, and would rather solve this in a non violent away. Don't worry you'll be safe and very comfortable where I'm taking you. I'm Miroku by the way." Miroku climbed cautiously to the ground then turned and held out his arms to catch me. "Don't worry; I won't drop you."

"Thanks but I can do it myself." I jumped down from the tree and dusted off my clothes and pulled leaves from my hair. "Where to?" I asked resigning my self to my fate.


	2. Chapter Two

Captive

Chapter Two

_Miroku POV_

Since she asked where we were headed I guess she wasn't gonna fight, thank the gods above, I don't think I could take her. "We're going to spend the day at a friend of mines' place and as soon as it's dark we'll move to our hide out. Come on we're taking the back way."

"I have a question." I looked at her suspiciously. "I want to know why this staff is so important, it's not like you'll ever use it or sell it so who cares if it's gone?" said Sango. I have to admit she made a lot of sense, but I have my reasons.

"Well my family isn't famous or especially good at any thing except for being good looking and ladies men, I like to think I'm the best so far. But anyway as far as I know my grandfather Makchin is the only famous person in our family, being the last of the Houshi's it's my job to have children and pass on the legend of Makchin and his golden staff. Besides I like the staff."

Sango looked at me skeptically, "A family of perverts, how twisted can you get?"

"We're here, this is the home of my current love interest Untaki Sasami." he knocked at the back door, which was whisked, open almost immediately.

_Sango POV_

"Miroku!" the woman who opened the door threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She was fairly pretty with very long light brown hair, big green eyes and small trim figure. I stood back as he hugged her tightly then stepped back and she saw me and her eyes narrowed.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Sango, I kidnapped her and I need a place to stay till nightfall," said Miroku, "Please?"

"I don't know; what'll you give me?"

"What do you think?" countered Miroku. Untaki looked at Miroku from beneath lowered lashes.

"Come on in." She latched onto Miroku and led us into her den. "There's food and drink in the kitchen if your hungry," she told me. "How long do you think we'll be in there?" she asked Miroku.

"Until it's time to go I'll be gone a while," said Miroku.

"Where are you going?" asked Untaki with distraught eyes.

"To Inuyasha's Island. Come lets go. Amuse your self or something," he told me. Off they went to a room near the den. The sounds that soon came through the thin walls erased any doubt I might have had about what they were doing. I moved about the room searching for something to occupy me. I found a book and read for half an hour before becoming hungry after eating I settled back down with my book.

A few hours later Miroku came out sweaty and half clothed. "Some people have no stamina," he muttered disgusted. He grabbed some food from the kitchen and when he came back he noticed me. "Still here?" he asked surprised. "I thought you would have escaped by now." He scarfed down his food.

"Would you rather I ran away?" I asked.

"Nope, it would slow things down having to capture you again," he disappeared for a moment then came back with a towel that he used to wipe the sweat from his body.

"Where's Untaki?" I asked.

"Asleep, she ran out of energy. No stamina at all." He shook his head.

"You've been in there for three hours," I said.

"I've been known to go longer. I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you like I have a lot of energy left," he offered. I snorted and looked away. "Suit yourself." he walked away. About twenty minutes after that I had to use the bathroom, so against my better judgment I knocked on the bathroom door, Miroku answered wearing a towel. "Did you change your mind?"

"More like I need to use the bathroom," I told him.

"Come on in," he stepped aside to let me through.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"What are you ten? I'll pull the shower curtain shut. I promise not to peek though you can if you want." He walked back into the bathroom leaving the door open. I didn't have much of a choice since I really had to go so I followed him in. True to his word the curtain was closed so I used the bathroom quickly watching his shadowed figure out of the corner of my eyes. I'm pretty sure he didn't peek. I ran into Untaki as I left the bathroom.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Using the bathroom, got a problem with it?" Untaki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen up Sango. Miroku is my man; so don't try to take him. Although it's not like you could." I yawned at that. We didn't notice that the shower cut off. "Miroku likes pretty feminine girls like me. Not muscular athletic girls." Miroku came up behind us and put his arm around Untaki's waist and kissed her neck. She smirked.

"That's not true at all Untaki," he said. "I like the sweet delicate girls like you, but athletic girls usually have stamina that might equal mine. I'm going to get dressed." He left and went into the bedroom. I looked at the shocked Untaki and tried not to laugh. She glared at me then spun around and went into the bedroom. When the door closed behind her I burst out laughing and headed for the living room to finish my book. After about ten minutes I feel asleep. When Miroku woke me up it was dark.

_Miroku's POV_

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" asked Untaki for the hundredth time.

"No Untaki. You've met Inuyasha you know he doesn't like any humans except me. The only reason he's letting me use the island is because the house is on the opposite side of the island from him." I explained patiently.

"Can I borrow this?" Sango held up the book she'd been reading.

"Whatever," said Untaki.

"Goodbye Untaki," I said pleasantly pulling Sango out the door before Untaki could ask to come along again. "Finally," I muttered walking briskly down the street.

"I don't know how you can stand her," said Sango.

"I actually know what you mean. I won't be seeing her when I get back," I commented. "Just so you know we're booked on the boat that will take us to the island as husband and wife. So we're sharing a cabin."

"What! Where are you going to sleep, cause I'm getting the bed," said Sango.

"Don't be silly we're sharing the bed," I said. Then I couldn't help it the look of horror on her pretty face was so comical I burst out laughing.

"I refuse to share a bed with a perv like you," she said. I could tell she was ready to back her words up with her fists if necessary but I wasn't going to let her ruin my perfect image.

"Calm down, I'm not interested in you that way. Well that's a lie, but I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you," she scowled. I laughed; she was turning out to be quite a hellcat.

"Anyway the docks are just around the corner. I'll show you to our cabin but then I need to speak with the captain. She's an old friend of mine."

"Whatever," muttered Sango.

A/N: Well how do you like it so far? I think it's going pretty good. By the way this is a kind of prequel to another fanfic I call Moving On. Check it out. Oh and please review.


	3. Chapter Three

Captive

Chapter Three

_Miroku's POV_

I led Sango on the boat and to our cabin then left her there grumbling. "Hey Captain, how's it going?" Kari, one of the few women captains I knew, turned to me with a smile.

"Hello Miroku. I thought I saw your name when I glanced at the register. Are you really married now?" she asked.

"No, that was just so me and my lady can share a cabin. She, unfortunately, would rather have her own room," I pouted.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. I did."

"Anyway I was wondering how fast can you get me to Inuyasha's Island?"

"Lucky for you we've got some cargo that has to be rushed. We'll be there by tomorrow night. It's late and I got work to do. Come talk to me tomorrow or something."

_Sango's POV_

Miroku led me to the cabin we'd share and left. The cabin was medium in size, looking around I saw two trunks in the corner. Opening one I found some kimonos that were probably for me, unless Miroku is a cross dresser. The other trunk was filled with Miroku's clothing. Sighing I surveyed the bed. I was pleased to see it was bigger than the average bed you'd find on a boat, but still to small for two adults. It was a bit stuffy in the room so I went up to the deck.

Any thoughts I might have had of escaping were dashed as watched land recede into the distance. Sighing I pushed some hair out of my face and looked up to see if I could spot some of my favorite constellations. But dark ominous looking clouds covered the sky. I felt someone come up behind me. "The captain says there's gonna be a storm soon, a bad one. We'd better go inside." It was Miroku he took my arm and pulled me back to our cabin.

"Whatever," I muttered. When we got to the cabin Miroku began to undress. I turned quickly towards the wall. "Warn a girl next time." Miroku just laughed.

"I get the wall." He said and climbed into the bed. I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Aren't you going to change clothes?" he asked innocently.

"Was I wearing night clothes when you kidnapped me?" he shook his head. "Then I have nothing to change into. Besides I wouldn't change clothes in the same room as you if my life depended on it."

"You don't trust me?" asked Miroku with a puppy dogface.

"No." I reluctantly climbed into the bed doing my best not to make contact with Miroku. I had just dozed off when the boat began to rock and I almost fell out of the bed. Frantic I grabbed onto the nearest thing so I wouldn't fall. Unfortunately the nearest thing was Miroku. I grabbed onto his shirt pulling myself close.

"So you do like me." He smiled.

_Miroku's POV_

It was sweet torture lying there with Sango right beside me and I couldn't touch her. I did promise to leave her alone and I'm a man of my word. Most of the time anyway. I thought someone up above must have been looking out for me when the boat started to rock and Sango grabbed onto me to keep from falling off 

of the bed. "So you _do_like me," I said smiling. Sango huffed and left go only to fall off the bed. I laughed and helped her back up.

"It's not funny," she said.

"But it is," I answered still laughing. "I'll keep you in the bed if you trust me." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back against my chest.

"I trust a hungry lion not to eat me more than I trust you not to grope me," said Sango trying to wiggle free.

"Sit still," I commanded. "In case you've forgotten I've kidnapped you. Which makes you my captive and you'll do as I say got it?" She nodded. "Good. Now go to sleep." I closed my eyes and got comfortable, but I didn't go to sleep. I lay still until her breathing became even and I was sure she was asleep. I pulled her a little closer, buried my face in her hair and went to sleep.

_Sango's POV_

I awoke in the middle of the night wrapped in Miroku's arms. Some time while I was sleep I'd turned toward him and was tucked against his chest. Carefully I untangled myself from his arms and climbed out of bed. We were still rocking but gently now. It was raining softly but I went up on deck anyway. I only slipped once or twice making my way to the rail. "Beautiful night isn't it?" I turned to see a woman with boyish short hair and big hazel eyes.

"It is," I answered. "I'm Sango."

"I'm Kari the captain. You're traveling with Miroku right?" she asked.

"Yes. My brother stole his family heirloom and he kidnapped me to get it back," I shook my head. "Frankly I think the whole thing is stupid. Houshi will never use or sell the staff and Luction is no longer teased about being named after our great grandfather."

"Most likely Miroku could have gotten it back himself with no violence. But I figure he saw you and decided to do it the hard way." She looked out at the sky. "You should go back inside before you catch a cold."

"Bye." I smiled and went back to the cabin. Glancing at Miroku to see if he was still asleep I climbed back into the bed. Lying on my side facing Miroku I resisted the urge to snuggle up against him for all of ten seconds. It's been so long since I've had someone to snuggle up with that I forgot how good it felt.


	4. Chapter Four

Captive

Chapter Four

_Miroku's POV_

I awoke in a state of bliss all because the lovely Sango was snuggled against me. Isn't it wonderful to wake up with a warm, soft, curvy female body wrapped around you? I shifted slightly so I could gaze down at her. Her profile was the most beautiful one I've ever seen. Her full, pouting, oh so kiss able lips, long sooty lashes, silky black hair, and her skin, her wonderful soft skin. I wasn't sure if I should compare it to silk or a rose petal.

Such a temptress she was. I shifted away determined to keep my promise not to touch her, at least until she let her guard down anyway. This was to hard to do with her pressed so enticingly against me. Unfortunately when I moved she mumbled and ran her hands down my chest before snuggling back against me. This was my undoing. So I kissed her willing her not to wake up and beat the crap out of me and half hoping she awoke anyway. And for a few blissful seconds both hopes were fulfilled.

She moaned under the pressure of my lips and half opened her eyes then closed them again. For a moment I thought she went back to sleep, but she proved me wrong by burying her hands in my hair, which wasn't in its customary rattail. Thinking she returned my ardor I increased the pressure on her lips and let my hands roam. Massaging my scalp she returned the kiss. After a moment I released her lips and made a trail of kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned and ran her hands over my back, and a minute later she stiffened. "Hoshi, what the hell are you doing?" she asked enraged. I froze with the exception of my hands, which seemed to have minds of their own. They continued to roam.

_Sango's POV_

I woke up I found my hands buried in someone's short silky hair, and that same someone was working magic on me with his hands and mouth. I enjoyed it for a moment before I realized who the someone was. "Hoshi, what the hell are you doing?" I asked infusing my voice with as much anger as possible. His lips froze on my neck but his hands kept moving before coming to a stop on my butt. He lifted his head and looked at me with a strange combination of sensuality and horror in his eyes.

"Sango!"

"That's my name, now answer my question."

"I, um….uh…..well I……you…..couldn't help…..thought that…….uh sorry." He floundered for an answer, but I noticed didn't think to move his hands.

"That is not an answer. And I'm not sure if I accept your apology. NOW EXPLAIN!"

"Well, um I woke up and looked at you and you were just there."

"Uh huh, go on."

"So tempting couldn't resist so I moved. But you moved too, couldn't stand it so I kissed you. You woke up and I was gonna stop but you kissed me back and well." He stopped and took a deep breath. "More kissing, hands roamed, you woke up." He said quickly. Well I had been having this weird dream in this fantasy or nightmare world where Luction didn't exist to steal Miroku's staff and Miroku had professed love to me and pulled me into an embrace. So I was going to forgive him since my sleeping body sort of led him on. Unfortunately his forgotten hands chose that moment to squeeze my butt.

"You perv!" I slapped him and jumped out of the bed. "And to think I was about to forgive you." I stormed out of the cabin.

"Wait, Sango!" he jumped up to follow me.

_Miroku's POV_

She ran out of the cabin and I followed calling her name. "Sango I'm sorry it wasn't me." I pleaded for understanding.

"It wasn't you?!" she said incredulous. "In case you haven't notice the hands are connected to your body."

"They have a mind of their own Sango I swear." I clasped my hands together. "Please forgive me?" Sango snorted.

"Good morning Miroku," sang Kari walking up.

"Maybe for you it's good for you." I grumbled. Kari looked at from me to Sango and smiled.

"That's a nice look for you. It's one I've seen before too," she commented with a laugh. Seen before? These were new pajamas Kari had never seen them. I wore a purple silk set, a short sleeve shirt with loose fitting pants. Not quite loose enough I realized looking down. I turned and stalked back to the cabin mumbling about a cold bath.

_Sango's POV_

We watched a disgruntled Miroku walk away mumbling. When we heard the cabin door slam Kari burst out laughing. "Had an encounter with his wandering hands?" she asked.

"And lips." I shook my head.

"I had the same problem first time Miroku was on my boat. I almost made him walk the plank." She smiled.

"You have a plank?"

"Yeah. It's in a closed off area. If you want to hide from Miroku you can sit in the captain's cabin but he might show up looking for me once he cools down. Miroku hates to be teased."

"I'll take my chances in your cabin. Thanks Kari."

"Just for the record, he really can't control his hands sometimes," she called after me.

"Whatever," I called over my shoulder. When I got there I amused myself by exploring and going through Kari's desk draws. Surprisingly I found a photo of Kari and Miroku arm in arm. "Hmmm." But soon I became sleepy and curled up on Kari's big comfy bed. Apparently displays of anger early in the morning make me tired. An hour or two later I awoke to someone massaging my shoulders.

"Wake up sweetling." It was Miroku.

"Go away." I moaned groggily.

"You shouldn't be sleeping you have a boat to run Kari." He thought I was Kari! Now that I think about it although are faces are shaped differently we look the same from the back.

"Miroku honey?" I said trying to sound like Kari. "We suit pretty well. Let's get back together."

"Kari you know that's not gonna happen. I've got Untaki waiting back home."

"But Sango said last night that you two are probably breaking up. So how bout it?

"I never go back for seconds, you taught me that remember?" there was a tinge of sadness to his voice and I wondered what happened between him and the Kari. The door opened and Kari walked in.

"Sango?" she saw Miroku sitting on the edge of the bed and his hands on my shoulders. "Oh, sorry," she started to leave.

"Kari? Wait. Sango," he shook me. "What was that all about?"

"Um, nothing." I jumped up and left pulling Kari with me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, Miroku thought I was you so I played along for a second, that's all."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter Five

Captive

Chapter Five

_Sango's POV_

_I avoided Hoshi_ for as long as I possibly could though plenty of people told me he was looking for me. Luckily for me Hoshi is very easily noticeable to me, so if I hear or glimpse him I immediately left the area. When I heard from one of the ships crewman that he was eating lunch with the captain I gladly went to our cabin to nap worn out from running all over the ship.

I'm pretty sure I napped for at least and hour or two before someone shook me awake. "So this is where you've been hiding," Miroku said sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know I've searched every nook and cranny of this ship looking for you? I know _someone_told you I was looking for you." I sat up and scooted away from him in case his hands started to roam.

_Miroku's POV_

I've been dying with curiosity to know why my dearest little hellcat Sango would pretend to be Kari and ask what she asked but I hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since she ran out of the cabin this morning. I'd been told a hundred times by a hundred different people that I'd just missed her. So finally ravenous after my never ending search I decided to have lunch with Kari and then retire for a nap and lo and behold, who did I find snuggled in bed with her beautiful midnight hair spread across the pillows? Why my dearest little Sango of course.

So I shook her awake. "So this is where you've been hiding." I sat down. "You know I've searched every nook and cranny of this ship looking for you? I know _someone_ told you I was looking for you." She sat up and moved away from me. I frowned, was she scared of me? I'm sure I've given her no reason to be. I'll think about that later for now I shall get to the bottom of this mornings little escapade.

"So my darling care to explain what happened earlier in Kari's cabin?" I asked.

"I have no particular desire to, why?" Sango said.

"Well explain anyway because I'm all afire trying to figure out what possible motive you could have for doing this." I told her. I could tell by the stubborn look on her face she'd fight tooth and nail not to answer me, so I said something that I knew would have her falling all over herself to explain. "Tell me," I said. "If Kari hadn't walked in when she did would you have next asked me what I thought of you. Do you want me Sango? Just say the word and I'm yours." Even though I knew none of this could be true I half hoped she would confess her love for me and throw herself into my arms. But of course that didn't happen.

"Don't flatter yourself Hoshi," she scoffed. "I just wanted to know what happened between you and Kari. It was natural curiosity; especially after Kari made a few cryptic comments about your time together."

I sighed, "A man can only hope." I told her. "Well you can go back to sleep if you want, I think I'll take a nap myself." I climbed under the covers. Sango remained sitting up. "Oh come now," I said soothingly. "I promise I'll try my best not to bother you, a Man of the Cloth always keeps his word the best he can."

"Pigs might fly," she muttered be for laying down.

_Sango's POV_

I had the devils own time falling back asleep though Miroku had no such trouble. I don't know how long I slept but I awoke feeling slightly cramped so I climbed over Miroku's sleeping body and went up on deck. It was getting dark. I went to the rail awed by the beautiful sight of the full moon coming up over the ocean. So awed I was that I didn't hear Mirouku come up behind me, I didn't even notice that I leaned back against him when his arms slipped around me to grasp the rail.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "Do you see that speck, right where the moon meets with the water?" I nodded afraid that if I spoke the moment would be shattered. "That's my buddy Inuyasha's island. We're going to stay there."

"Will I meet this Inuyasha?" I asked tentatively.

"Probably not, he's hanyou and doesn't much like humans. According to him he only tolerates me. We'll be staying on the opposite side of the island from him, in a nice big house so you can avoid me all day if you want though I hope you won't," he answered. "I hope we can at least be friends and get along, because I truly mean you no harm, I just want my staff back." He smiled, I couldn't see his face but I heard it in his voice. "If it weren't for my preference for women and the fact that I know nothing of little boys I'd have kidnapped your brother."

"I think this whole thing is stupid anyway, no one even teases Luction for being named after great grandfather. To tell the truth I'm glad you didn't challenge Luction to a duel it's a stupid reason for people to get hurt." I told him.

"I agree." He took his hands off the rail. "I'm going to ask Kari when we'll get there, it should be soon." He walked away and strangely I felt lonely without him.

I'd been standing there for about fifteen minutes more when someone joined me on the deck. I turned to look at her. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had ivory skin that looked so soft, hair as black as a raven's wing and big eyes so light they almost had no color at all.

"You're Sango Houshi right? Miroku's wife, I saw your name on the registry."

"Um, yes that's me."

"I'm Idora Hagasaki. I knew Miroku you know."

"Really?"

"I was his first." Her voice pleasant at first now had a hard edge to it. "He was a slave to my teachings, the pleasures you experience from him I taught him most of it. He was a most pleasing man and I meant to keep him but he got away from me. Then once, just once I managed to entice him back, but he left again. You know what he said to me when he left?"

"Not that I really care, but what?"

"He said no woman can hold him or keep him, no one woman could be enough. Yet somehow you managed to succeed where I failed. But be warned he'll not be faithful to you and he'll tire of you soon enough," said Idora.

"You know something? When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman ever. But now I see you're just an ugly bitter old woman; mad because I caught the one you let get away."

"Sango, I just spoke to Kari she said we'll be there soon," said Miroku coming up behind me.

"That's great darling," I said turning towards him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't reject me.

_Miroku's POV_

When I came back on the deck Sango was standing talking to some woman. "Sango, I just spoke to Kari she said we'll be there soon." I told her.

"That's great darling," She said turning towards me. _Darling?_Why would Sango call me darling? I was surprised but didn't let show it. What she did next surprised and pleased me. She put her arms around my neck and drew me in for a kiss. Full, soft, kissable lips pressed so enticingly against mine. _Why look a gift kiss in the mouth?_I thought. I quickly slid my arms around her and pressed her close. I don't know how long we stood like that but it was Sango who broke the kiss.

"Come on Miroku, honey. Let's go to our cabin." She took my hand and started to lead me away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Good night Idora. And you didn't teach him even half of what he knows." Then she led me away.


	6. Chapter Six

Captive

Chapter Six

_Sango's POV_

I know my face was just burning with embarrassment as we made our way to the cabin. Miroku was strangely silent, maybe he was in shock? Unfortunately the silence did not last once we entered the cabin. "So, what was that about _darling_?" he asked right after the door closed behind us.

"Nothing, that Idora just rubbed me the wrong way," I told him sitting down on the bed. Wild horses wouldn't drag the real explanation out of me.

"Idora...That sounds familiar. Wait a minute she rubbed you?! Where? How? Show me!" He was getting excited and I happily shot him down.

"It's a figure of speech Hoshi, meaning she bothered me." I rolled my eyes, he's such a perv.

"And the kiss, and that last comment you made when we were leaving? Not that I didn't enjoy it," Miroku asked.

"It was nothing. You know what Hoshi, I'm really tired of sleeping in my clothes do you think you could lend me something?" I asked changing the subject and hoping the thought of me changing clothes would distract him. And it worked for a minute if I judge by the faraway look in his eyes.

"I'd be delighted to darling Sango," he said smiling. "_After_ you finish explaining. Of course if you want to explain later I'm still pretty fired up from that kiss. We could pick up where we left off." Double damn! I cursed mentally.

"Fine" I said reluctantly. "Thinking we're really husband and wife like it says on the registry Idora told me any pleasures I experience at your hand she taught you. And once again it rubbed me the wrong way."

"I'd like to rub you the right way," muttered Miroku.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Hmmm Idora, where have I heard that name before?" he mused.

"Idora Hagasaki your so called first," I enlightened him.

"Oooh that Idora. She wasn't my first. _One_ of the first but not _THE_ first. And just how did you know my expertise has gone far beyond what she taught me?" he asked sitting down beside me. I turned red.

"And just how would I know something like that?" I stammered.

"I'm only kidding, it's not like you could claim personal experience." He sighed then shifted closer to me. "But we could remedy that." He pulled me close and before I could react I felt the warm caress of his lips on mine.

_Miroku's POV_

"But we could remedy that." I pulled Sango closer and slid my lips over hers. This is what I'd been craving since I saw her standing so becomingly with the back drop of the starry sky. What I'd gotten a taste of when she'd kissed me on the deck. What I'd been thinking about since we came back to the cabin. I held her face in my hands so she couldn't struggle though she showed no sign of doing so. After a moment I used my thumb to tug the corner of her mouth until her lips parted. I traced my tongue over her lips then over her teeth and into her mouth.

Sango shifted under my mouth then her hand came up to my cheek caressing it for a second then slid into my hair and kissed me back matching her passion to mine. She was lost in the magic I was creating for her and I was lost right along with her. I slid one hand up into her hair and the other moved to her neck then down to her shoulder and finally down to where her lovely bottom met the bed. She slid her arms around my neck and pulled me closer then... there was a knock on the door.

Damn! I reluctantly took my lips from Sango's when the knocker kept knocking. "Who is it?" I called. My voice seemed to break the spell that kept Sango still in my arms. She shoved me away abruptly.

"It's me," Kari stuck her head in the doorway. "Just wanted to tell you we're here. Leave your trunks in the cabin some one will bring them ashore for you." She noticed the way I was glaring at her and Sango who was looking angry and bemused at the same time. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"No," said Sango at the same time. Kari raised her eyebrows at us then left. When the door closed I risked a glance at Sango. She was glowering at me.

"Hoshi," she said in low dangerous voice.

"No time to fuss Sango," I said quickly, "We need to go now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her from the cabin.

_Sango's POV_

"Are you sure _anything_ lives on this island?"

"Yes Sango, I'm sure this island is inhabited," said Miroku for the millionth time. We had gotten off the ship, left our trunks on Inuyasha's porch and started our trek across the island. After I finished ranting and raving about Miroku kissing me I began asking him the same question every five minutes. Okay, more like every two minutes. But can you blame me? I can now see the house and not once on this whole little hike did I see or hear anything that would point to life on this island unless you counted plants and trees.

The house itself once we were close enough to see it good, was beautiful though a little scary, dark and silent as it was. It was a light blue two story house with a dark blue door and dark blue shutters. The scariness of the house didn't daunt Miroku one bit he walked right up to the door and opened it. "Come on," he said when he saw me hanging back. I crowded in behind him sticking as close to his back as possible, an experience I'm sure he enjoyed, while he searched for and found a light. "So my darling shall we retire to bed?" he asked.

"I'm not really tired."

"Oh. Well then let's work off some energy by further exploring my _expertise_." He began to draw me towards what seemed to be a bedroom.

"Actually Hoshi, I'm a little hungry," I said quickly.

"To the kitchen then," he led me to the kitchen and seated me at the island counter. "What is your heart's desire?" he asked gallantly.

"Hmmm," I thought about it. "Fudge Ripple ice cream," I said.

"Coming up," He got two pints of ice cream and two spoons then joined me at the counter. "You just happened to choose my favorite ice cream," he said sliding a pint of ice cream and a spoon to me. "I have about ten of these, maybe more. So," He said after a moment's silence. "Since I've granted your heart's desire how about you grant mine?"

"And just what is your heart's desire?" I asked even though I knew what he'd say.

"You."

"That's just too bad." I opened my ice cream and dug in as I thought about the kiss we'd shared earlier. I could have resisted, I started to, but then I thought about this morning when I first woke to find Miroku's lips on mine. And I thought about the things he'd made me feel and realized I wanted to feel them again. So I didn't struggle, I played along and let myself get swept away. It was a stupid mistake and I can't let it happen again. I just can't risk myself getting attached to him. Soon Luction will be here to "rescue" me and I'll never see him again.

_Miroku's POV_

I nibbled my ice cream and watched Sango eat hers with a pensive look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking of. I don't know what it could be but the way she was eating her ice cream was driving me nuts. First she'd get a big spoonful and put it in her mouth then slide it back out skimming a layer of ice cream off. She'd repeat this until the ice cream was gone then lick the front and back of the spoon and start all over.

She's attracted to me, I know she is. And I can't wait for the day she finally gives in. Our relationship won't last long, I know it won't, relationships never do with me. But it will be great that I can tell. It'll be better than anything either of us has ever experienced. But until that day she gives in I can only fantasize and get the few little tastes of paradise she allows me.


	7. Chapter Seven

Captive

Chapter Seven

_Sango's POV_

"That was delicious." I said stretching. "I think I'll go to bed now, where's my room?"

"Up the stairs and to the left," said Miroku.

"Thanks." I headed to the door then stopped before I went out, "Where's your room?"

"Down here right by the stairs," he answered.

"Oh." I left and headed up the stairs which were super creaky. At least I'd know if he tried to sneak upstairs. When I got to the room I was surprised at how beautiful it was. It was painted in soft shades of purple and pink with matching linen. There was a closet full of comfortable clothes and a vanity desk with a mirror and chair. On the vanity were various kinds and shades of makeup, perfume, and anything else a girl could want. It was wonderful, and just how did Miroku know my favorite colors? It was something to ponder later. All I wanted to do right now was climb into that big inviting bed.

I climbed in and got under the covers, the pillows were paradise just the right mix of fluffiness and firmness. The bed was better than paradise, it was heaven. It was like sleeping on a cloud or a marshmallow, I should have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I didn't. I suppose I could blame it on being in a strange bed in and strange house but I try to be truthful to myself. I slept fine on the ship and if that's not a strange bed in a strange place I don't know what is. Truth tell the only difference was that Miroku wasn't here with me. And it really irked me because I don't even like the guy, he drives me nuts. Maybe if I saw him once more before I go to bed.

I climbed out of the bed and headed for the door. Miroku wasn't in the kitchen when I looked so I made my way cautiously to his room. "Hoshi?" I called knocking softly.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Miroku was sitting in a chair by the window. "What can I do for you darling Sango?"

"Um, well," I hadn't thought of a reason for coming down. "I need something to sleep in." I said quickly.

"Of course, I did get you some night clothes but they haven't arrived yet. I'll get you something." He stood, walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes then tossed them to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Um, the room is great. Everything a girl could want." I said.

"You're welcome. I tried to think of everything you might need. I'll even be your bed partner if you want one." He smiled.

"You are such a perv." I turned and stormed out of the room. Strangely enough I had no trouble falling asleep after that.

_Miroku's POV_

I lay in bed unable to sleep and thinking of Sango curled up in bed all snug and comfortable. If only she'd accepted my offer of a bed partner. I got up to go get a drink. Hopefully a little warm milk would help me sleep. I'd been back in bed maybe ten minutes and was starting to doze off when my door burst open. There stood Sango looking so beautiful, standing there with her disheveled hair tumbling around her, and so sexy in a pair of my boxers and one of my purple tees. Then I noticed she was trembling and her eyes wide and blank.

Who'd have thought my dearest little Sango was a sleepwalker. "Sango?" I said softly. She looked around, not really seeing the room decorated in deep shades of purple.

"You have to help me," she said. "They're after me, please, help me." I got up and went to her.

"Of course I'll help you. Who's after you darling?" I asked soothingly. She grabbed hold of my shirt.

"They are. They broke into the house and woke me up. Mommy said hide, but they found me. Daddy said run, find help. So I ran but no one will help, no one will help me." She collapsed against me sobbing.

"It's okay Sango. I'm here, I'll help you." I picked her up with one arm under her knee and the other supporting her back. She looked up at me blank eyes wide with fear and wet with unshed tears.

"Thank you," she whispered than lay her head against me. By the time I'd put her down on my bed and covered her up she was sleeping peacefully. I climbed into bed beside her careful not to move the bed to much so she wouldn't wake up. I lay in bed my hands behind my head. There was no way I'd be able to sleep now. I wondered how much of that nightmare was true, and how often she had it. Pondering this I soon fell asleep.

I awoke next in the middle of the night. Sango was curled up against me with a handful of my shirt in her fist. Needing to go to the bathroom I successfully removed my shirt from her grip without waking her, but when I tried to move away she murmured and moved closer. I moved away again and started to get up but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me," she murmured.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, don't worry."

"Noooooo," she whined refusing to release her grip on my arm. I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I left the bed and went to the bathroom. When I came back she was sniffing quietly. "See I'm back." I climbed back into bed. She grabbed my shirt and pulled herself closer. I wrapped one arm around her and stroked her hair and back murmuring "its okay, just go back to sleep." She soon fell back asleep and so did I.


	8. Chapter Eight

Captive

Chapter Eight

_Sango POV_

When I woke up the next morning I was warm, comfortable, and not in the room I'd fallen asleep in. And I wasn't alone either. "Wake up you pervert." I shook Miroku awake. He awoke slowly.

"Good morning beautiful," he said smiling.

"Don't good morning me you lecher. I mean I half expected you to sneak into my room but to bring me down to yours!!" I grabbed a pillow and began whacking him in the head with it. "How do you ever expect me to trust you when you keep doing stupid things like this?" I asked as I hit him.

"But Sango you came in here on your own," he protested covering his head.

"Yeah right,"

"I'm telling the truth I swear. You just busted in here right when I started to fall asleep. You were having a nightmare and sleep walking."

"Sleepwalking?" I stopped in mid swing.

_Miroku POV_

"Sleepwalking?" My ferocious Sango stopped in mid swing with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What exactly did I do?" she asked slowly lowering the pillow.

"Well you burst into my room like a woman possessed, you were scared and crying and you begged me for help; you kept saying _they_ were after you, but you couldn't tell me who they was. So I did my best to calm you down and you fell back asleep."

"And that's it?"

"Except for when I had to answer nature's call you really didn't want me to leave, yeah. Who exactly were they and why were they after you?" I asked. Sango chewed on her bottom lip for a moment looking pensive. Then, abruptly turned away from me.

"How should I know, it was just a stupid dream. I need to take a bath," she stood.

"I'll show you where the hot spring is. Why don't you go grab some clothes?" I offered. I must have said the right thing because her eyes began to sparkle.

"A real natural hot spring?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I answered cautiously.

"Maybe being here won't be so bad," she said before walking away. When she came back down from her room wearing a robe and carrying clothes I provided her with a towel and led her out and away from the house.

"I was thinking," I said breaking the silence. "Would you like me to keep you company while you're bathing?"

"Are there any wild animals around that might attack me?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. There's Inuyasha of course but I'm sure he won't bother you."

"Then no thanks." I left her at the spring then walked away looking back over my shoulder longingly. When I was sure I was out of her line of sight I turned and came around the side of the spring where there was a row of bushes that would hide me quite nicely. I peeked through the bushes; Sango was already emerged in the water sitting near the edge relaxing. Suddenly she sat up straight then stretched her arms up high. If only she'd stretched a little higher and I would have had a rather nice view. I sat down and began to dream about when Sango would finally give in to her feelings for me.

I had just gotten to a very good part when balled up pair of wet socks hit me in the head. "Hoshi you pervert, I know your spying on me and you're gonna get it when I get out of here!" yelled Sango. Needless to say I high tailed it out of there.

_Sango's POV_

I had just stretched the kinks out of my arms and started to relax when I heard a rustling in the bushes and I don't know how but automatically I knew it was Miroku. So I balled up a pair of my socks, soaked them in the water and threw them. "Hoshi you pervert, I know your spying on me and you're gonna get it when I get out of here!" I yelled. And the little coward ran.


	9. Chapter Nine

Captive

Chapter Nine

_Sango's POV_

Lucky for Hoshi the hot spring completely calmed me down and relaxed me so I was in no mood to seek revenge on the peeping tom. I made my way humming happily back up the path to the house. When I entered the house the most delicious food smells assaulted my nose and I followed the scents to the kitchen. And there was Miroku looking all domesticated wearing an apron and making scrambled eggs, there was a stack of waffles on the counter beside him. "So you _are_house broken," I said leaning in the doorway. He didn't answer. "Hoshi," I said loudly. Still no answer. Miffed that he was ignoring me I marched over and smacked him in the back of the head. He was so surprised he nearly fell into the pan of eggs.

_Miroku's POV_

I hoped that the relaxing hot spring waters along with a well prepared meal would keep Sango from clobbering me when she got back I set about making a nice breakfast of waffles and eggs. I was jamming along to the music in my headphones and scrambling eggs when all of a sudden I was smacked across the back of the head and nearly fell into the eggs. I turned around to see a furious Sango yelling something I couldn't hear. Quickly I pulled out the headphones.

"What did you say?" I asked. Suddenly she looked very red and embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hoshi I didn't realize you were wearing headphones, I thought you were ignoring me and it made me mad." Sango apologized.

I cocked my head to the side thinking, how best to take advantage of the situation. "Well," I said slowly. "I'll forgive you if you kiss it and make it better." She narrowed her eyes at me and I wondered if I shouldn't have pushed. But she rolled her eyes, turned me around and smacked a quick kiss on my hair. "What about right here? I asked tapping my lips.

"What about it?" she asked. "I didn't hit you in the mouth."

"True," said I. "But when I fell forward from the force of your hit I singed my lips on the eggs."

"Liar,"

"_Please_Sango," I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," she muttered. She kissed the tips of her fingers and then placed them on my lips. I chuckled.

"That's not gonna do it," I said. Reluctantly she leaned in to give me a sisterly peck, but I was having none of that. I gathered her close and before she could protest covered her lips with mine. For a moment she struggled beating her fist on my chest and trying to wiggle free, but before too long her arms slid around my neck and she relaxed against me. Unfortunately that's when the acrid smell of burning eggs filled the air. "Damn," I muttered against her lips then pushed her to one side keeping an arm around her waist as I used my other hand to turn off the stove and remove the eggs from the heat.

She tried to push away from me but I refused to let her out of my grip. "Miroku let me go," she demanded.

"No," I said simply, turning to her and smacking a kiss on her lips. "If I let you go you'll run off and miss breakfast. Now sit down will I fix you a plate." I guided her to a chair and then went back to the stove.

_Sango's POV_

I stared bemusedly at Miroku as he turned back to the stove humming. I just didn't get him sometimes. He gotten another kiss, which surely he knew that was all he'd be able to charm out of me today, so, why keep trying? Who knows, but at least I was getting breakfast out of it. Soon the food was done and Miroku dropped a plate stacked high with waffles accompanied by a mound of scrambled eggs.

"I don't want to hear anything about you being on a diet or some nonsense like that," Miroku said sitting down across from me. "You're gonna need your energy." he winked.

"I don't diet," I told him acting insulted. "Do I _look_ like I need to diet? Are you trying to say I'm _fat?_"

"No! No, of course not Sango," he scrambled to placate me. "I don't think you're fat. In fact you're to skinny. You need some meat on your bones, have some more." He added a couple more waffles to my plate. And I couldn't help it I just threw my head back and laughed and laughed.

"I was just messing with you," I said. Then I looked at him and he had this stunned dazed look on his face. "Miroku," I said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

_Miroku's POV_

Beautiful. That was the word that came to mind when I heard Sango's sweet sensual laugh. Beautiful. It wasn't near good enough a word to describe the sound but it was all I could come up with. I dimly heard Sango asking if I was okay and then realized I was staring at her like a star struck teenager in the presence of their favorite idol.

"What's wrong, Hoshi?" she asked. "Is it that shocking that I actually have a sense of humor?" she grinned. Her grin was almost as great as her laugh; I couldn't wait to see a full fledged smile.

"No," I said finally gathering my wits about me enough to answer. "I was just thinking of how beautiful your laugh is." I told her. And surprise of surprises she blushed. I never thought I'd make my tough as nails little Sango blush but I did. And that was a huge victory. I knew it. And she knew it.

A/N: Hey all, sorry I've been so long in updating. I'm having a touch of writers block but I'm pushing through it. Thanks to all of you who continue to read my fics and leave reviews even if you've reviewed already (hint, hint ) And thanks to everyone who emailed me.

Bunches of love

Story Mistress


	10. Chapter Ten

Captive

Chapter Ten

_Miroku's POV_

"So, do you have anything special planned for today?" asked Sango after a short moment of tense silence.

"Actually I thought we'd go and meet Inuyasha," I said gulping the last of my eggs.

"But I thought he didn't like humans?" asked Sango looking adorably puzzled.

"True," said I. "However I would like for him to know what you look like. That way if he ever happens upon you and we're not together he won't mistake you for and intruder and do to you whatever it is that he does to intruders."

"What _does_he do to intruders?" asked Sango slowly as though she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I've never asked," I said slightly embarrassed. "I fear the answer."

_Sango's POV_

He was afraid to know what this Inuyasha character did to his intruders. "Is he really so powerful a demon as this? Are you afraid he will do to you what he does to other intruders?" I asked Miroku. To my surprise he started laughing. His husky appealing laugh surprised me as much as I think my laugh surprised him.

"No, no, no, It's nothing like that," he said "Inuyasha is a gruff easily insulted creature. And he does not much like questions, so I try not to ask very many." He laughed again. "So are you finished with your breakfast? As you can tell from last night it's quite a trek across the island to Inuyasha's cabin."

"Yes, I'm done," I pushed my empty plate aside. "I'm sure you think the walk will do me good seeing as I'm so _fat_ and all," I said grinning wickedly.

"Now, now Sango, we've been over this. Really I should forbid you to go. You ate so little I'm afraid you'll drop from exhaustion before we even get out of the house." We both laughed, then he stood and walked over to me. "Shall we go?" he asked offering me his arm. I stared at his arm for a moment. _I might as well, no need to ruin a perfectly good moment by being rude. Besides what could it hurt?_

"Yes, we shall," I said standing and taking his arm. I shortly found myself tucked rather close to Miroku's side as he led me away from the house. I rolled my eyes but didn't pull away. "So how did you meet this Inuyasha if he so despises humans?" I asked.

_Miroku's POV_

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "I don't think he always felt that way. I met Inuyasha when a beautiful young woman summoned me to exercise what she said was an evil demon from her home. The evil demon turned out to be Inuyasha trying to win back said woman who had inexplicably scorned him. We fought of course but found ourselves each other's equals and so after tiring ourselves out we went out for a drink together. Inuyasha can hold his liquor well but once he reaches his limit, he tells all, and I mean _all._ Anyway somehow we ended up as friends."

"So he dislikes all humans just because he got dumped by one girl?" asked Sango disgustedly. "That is so stupid."

"Hell hath no fury like a hanyou scorned," quoted Miroku. "There's more to the story though, he really loved her. I can't tell you more than that or Inuyasha will 'snap my neck like a twig'" he rolled his eyes. We laughed and continued joking and laughing on our journey to the other side of the island.

However, when we reached the cabin there was no one there. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called knocking on the door. "Hmm, maybe he's around the back. Stay here, I'll go check." Miroku ran around the back and I sat 

down on the steps to the porch. a few moments later I heard a thump behind me and whirled quickly. In the shadows at the far corner of the porch a pair of fierce gold eyes glared at me.

"What are you doing on my island human?" he snarled. I backed away slowly and as I did he took a menacing step forward. Again I stepped back and he stepped forward. As we continued our menacing dance he slowly emerged into the light. My eyes rapidly cataloged his appearance as my brain scrambled for something to do. Long silver hair that gleamed in the sun. Clothes of red cloth. Long slender fingers that ended in deadly claws. Beautiful but menacing golden eyes. Ears like a dogs. Soon I had reached the end of the porch and was pressed up against the railing. What now? I had no weapons with which to protect myself and I could retreat no farther he was slowly coming closer. Where is that fool monk when I need him! "Do you know what I do to humans who dare set foot on my island?" I shook my head no. "Well your about to find out," he lunged and I jumped barely making it high enough to go over his head.

"Make no mistake demon," I told him. "I am no ordinary mortal. I am descended from the greatest demon slayers of all time and I have been trained in the art."

"Bullshit," he laughed a grating horrible sound. "Demon slayers are a dying breed no one does that anymore. Besides if you're a demon hunter why don't you defend yourself?" he lunged again and again I dodged. "Because I have no weapon, and since you are a friend of the monks I'd rather not hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he laughed. "A mere human like you hurt _me_?" He lunged again and again I dodged but this time he caught me by my hair. "Time to die human," his hand closed around my throat and I did the only thing I could think to do.

"MIROKU!!"

A/N: well this chapter's been a long time coming. Sorry it took so long and for those of you who read my other fics I'll do my best to have new chapters coming soon. I love all of you, thanks for the emails and reviews and thanks to those of you who add me on your MySpace. That's /thestorymistress and

Love from

The Story Mistress


	11. Chapter Eleven

Captive

Chapter Eleven

_Miroku's POV  
_

I had walked all the way around the house and through the back yard with no sign of Inuyasha. I was about to try to let myself in via the back the door when I hear Sango scream my name. "I'm coming Sango," I yelled in return. Although I'm not quite sure she could hear me. When I got around the house I found my dear Sango nearly faint from lack of oxygen and Inuyasha's hands around her throat. "Release her Inuyasha!" I cried trying to pry his hands from her neck.

"No fucking way," Inuyasha said throwing me away. "I told you you could use the Island for whatever little scheme you've got going, but you're not going to interfere in what is none of your business"

"But it is my business Inuyasha. Sango came here to the island with me." I grabbed him again. "This is exactly what I hoped to avoid by bringing Sango here to meet you"

"Oh," Inuyasha let go abruptly and Sango feel to the porch with a dull thud. She didn't move. "I think I killed your woman Miroku," said Inuyasha with no remorse.

"Oh no," I knelt beside Sango's prone form. "My dearest Sango, this is all my fault. Please my darling, do not die on me." I lay my head upon her chest and miracle of miracles I felt her heart beat. It was faint however. "She's not dead Inuyasha!" I shouted. "But she's not breathing. I must perform," I gulped, "mouth to mouth." I lowered my mouth slowly to hers.

"Get on with it monk," scowled Inuyasha. "Or she really will die"

"Inuyasha," I said my mouth barely an inch from Sango's. "You do not seem to realize that I am risking my very life getting this close to Sango without her knowledge." Finally I lowered my mouth to Sango's and begun the mouth to mouth resuscitation. I knew the moment I succeeded because Sango awoke swinging.

"Sango," I cried gathering her close and ignoring the fact that she continued to hit me.

"Get off of me you lecherous monk," she growled.

"I wouldn't be so quick to attack him," said Inuyasha. "He did just save your life and all"

"What?" asked Sango confused.

"Don't you remember?" he scoffed. "We fought, I was choking you. You would have died if he hadn't stopped me and given you mouth to mouth." Sango looked up at me as though asking if it was true.

"Thank you Hoshi," she said in a wondersome voice. "Can we go back now?" she asked.

"Of course dear Sango," I replied. I helped Sango to her feet, and said my goodbyes to Inuyasha then we began the trek home.

_Sango's POV  
_

He saved me?

I found myself thinking over and over again as we walked home. As I racked my brain the details of my confrontation with Inuyasha revealed themselves. I remember Inuyasha's hands around my throat and then blackness. But through the blackness came Miroku's voice begging me not to die and calling me his dearest. He saved my life I thought again. However do you repay such a thing?

"Hoshi," I said suddenly as the house came into view.

"Yes dearest," asked Miroku,

"I owe you my life," I said haltingly. "And I will repay you"

_Miroku's POV  
_

She owes me her life? I thought of making some flip comment about what she could do to repay me, but I realized that this moment was serious for something like that. So instead I just spoke the truth.

"You owe me nothing dear Sango," I told her. "Your life is as important as my own to me. Rest assured, my darling. I would willingly sacrifice my own life for the sake of yours. All you have to do is ask."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Captive

Chapter Twelve

_Sango's POV  
_

His response totally floored me. I had fully expected him to make some perverted comment about how I could repay him. Also the seriousness and the sincerity of his response moved me deeply. It also made me think, is he truly the person I thought he was or is he someone totally different?  
He was treating me so gently as if I was made of glass and would shatter easily even though we both knew that wasn't so. He led me into the house and then to his room. "Where are we going Hoshi?" I asked.

"I have a salve in my room that you can put on your neck. It should keep your neck from getting sore or bruising"

"Oh"

"Sit on my bed, I'll get it." I sat on his bed as directed. He must be blaming himself, that's why he won't make eye contact with me.

"It's not your fault, you know," I said suddenly. He looked up suddenly.

"What"

"Don't blame yourself Hoshi, it wasn't your fault"

"I shouldn't have taken you over there," he admitted remorsefully. "And barring that I shouldn't have left you alone." He walked into the bathroom. Staring after him I realized that I had misjudged Hoshi. He wasn't just a cheerful carefree lay about. But a dear caring man. I also realized that I had feelings for Hoshi and not just the friendly sort either, whether I liked it or not. But surprisingly the thought didn't bother me at all.  
But how can I clue Hoshi in to my feelings? I've been resisting him for so long and I can't, I won't, voice my feelings in so many words. What to do?  
Hoshi came back holding a jar full of a white salve that smelled of herbs. "I'm going to sit behind you so I can put the salve on your neck, okay?" said Hoshi. I nodded and he climbed onto the bed behind me and began to apply the cool salve. I moaned in pleasure and dropped my head allowing him greater access to my neck.

"That feels wonderful Miroku," I said. "You must have magic fingers"

Miroku chuckled. "So I've been told," he said with a smile in his voice. I moaned again and he cleared his throat nervously. "That should be enough," he said removing his hands from my neck.

"Thank you Miroku," I leaned back against his chest and smiled up at him. "If I had to be kidnapped by someone, I'm glad it was you." I reached up to cup his face with my hand.

"You must be tired," he said. "Come, I'll help you to your room"

I sighed disappointedly.

_Miroku's POV  
_

Sango sighed and I helped her up off the bed. I needed to get away from her for a while. Did she not realize what she was doing to me with her sighs and her touch? If it were any other day...Oh how I wish it were another day. But I can't take advantage of my darling Sango when she was in such a weakened state. I shall have to give her a day or two to recover. Then I shall show no mercy, but for now I shall have to restrain myself.  
I helped Sango up to her room then went to go for a walk around the perimeter of the island; hopefully by the time I got back I would have myself under control.

_Sango's POV_

I've never really realized just how dense Miroku is. Now I know. I sat down on the edge of my bed trying to think of how to entice him. Soon I'd formulated a plan. Smiling wickedly I lay down and went to sleep.

When I woke up I decided to go soak in the spring. I quickly shed my clothes and wrapped myself up in a towel. As I approached the door it opened and Miroku walked in. He stopped short when confronted with my scantily clad figure.

"Uh, Sango, you're up," he said.

"Yes," I said smiling. "I'd thought I'd go soak in the spring"

"Oh, okay. Have fun." He walked around me giving me a wide berth then all but ran into the house. Laughing to myself I set out for the hot spring.

_Miroku's POV_

Have mercy, I silently begged the gods above. However could I remain strong when faced with a beauty like Sango? I made my way to the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner. I was almost done with that night's dinner of my mother's famous meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy when I heard the door open.

"Miroku!" Sango called. "I'm back"

"Okay, I called back. "Dinner will be ready soon"

"I'm going to get dressed," she told me and then I heard her going up the stairs. A few moments later as I was taking the meatloaf out of the oven I heard Sango scream. I pretty much threw the meatloaf onto the counter then raced up the stairs to Sango's room.

"Sango!" I burst into her room and suddenly found my arms full of nearly naked woman. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was breathing fast, pulling in great gulps of air and it took her a moment to answer.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she gasped. "I saw a spider." That made me pause for a moment.

"A spider?" I repeated incredulous. "You, a tougher than tough demon slayer, are afraid of spiders?" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

"It's not funny," said Sango poking me in the ribs. "Luction once played a prank on me involving spiders. And this one was huge"

"Okay, okay," I did my best to stop laughing. "Where was it? I'll kill it for you"

"It was over by the vanity," she said. Then moved over by the closet herself. I climbed under the vanity and looked all around it but there was no sign of a spider.

"I guess it's gone now," I told Sango trying not to notice that she wore nothing beneath the robe she had on.

"Alright then," she said turning to the closet. "I'm gonna get dressed now then." She reached for the tie of the robe and as she let it slip from her shoulders I fled the room.

_Sano's POV  
_

After I was dressed I sat down on my bed in defeat. I'd thrown myself, practically naked into his arms and still he resists. I pounded my fist into a pillow. What was I going to do now? Sighing I got up and went downstairs for dinner. When I got into the kitchen Miroku was standing by the sink with his face in his hands. Hmmm, maybe I was affecting him more than I thought.

I crept up close then slipped my arms around his waist. "It smells great in here, Miroku," I said in his ear. The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sango," he said turning in my arms.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Uh," he quickly removed himself from my grasp. "It's, uh, meatloaf and mashed potatoes"

"Sounds delicious," I sat down and waited for him to serve me. After he'd given me my food and got his own he sat down and we said grace. "Miroku this is wonderful," I exclaimed after taking the first bite of my meatloaf.

"Thanks," said Miroku smiling. "It's my mother's secret recipe"

"I guess that means you won't share it with me then," I said pouting prettily.

"Sango," he sighed. "I'll give you anything your heart desires"

"Really?" I said grinning wickedly. I reached out under the table and ran my foot up his leg.

_Miroku's POV  
_

"Really?" she asked grinning rather wickedly. I nearly jumped up out of my chair when a moment later her foot ran along my leg.

"So, Sango," I stammered trying to ignore her caress. "Did you have a nice soak in the spring?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she said. "The water was nice and steamy." Wrong question now I had the image of her relaxing naked in the spring imprinted on my brain.

"What was that?" I asked realizing she had said something.

"I said you should have taken a soak yourself. You seem kind of tense." She rose from her chair and walked around the table to stand behind me. She ran her hands over my shoulders than began to massage them. I stood abruptly making her hands fall away.

"I'm not actually all that hungry," I found myself saying. "I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Alright," Sango sighed. Was that disappointment I heard in her voice? Surely not, just my wishful imagination.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Captive

Chapter Thirteen

_Sango's POV_

I sat at the dinner table by myself. "What is wrong with him," I muttered. "All this time he's been all over me, and now all of a sudden it's like he can't stand the sight of me." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What to do, what to do? I wondered. I was fresh out of ideas at the moment. All there was to do was to finish eating, go to bed and hope that and something came to me in the night. Preferably Miroku, but a new idea would be nice too.  
I finally finished eating then made my way slowly upstairs where I got undressed and climbed into my wonderfully soft bed and waited for sleep to come. Unfortunately sleep seemed to be running a little late tonight. I tried everything; counting sheep, staring at the patterns on the back of my eyelids, I even tried daydreaming myself to sleep. But nothing worked. So I decided if I had to be awake, then Miroku would be awake also. So I made my way down the stairs not even trying to be quiet. In fact I did my best to make sure the stairs squeaked as loudly as possible. But when I got to his room the bastard was still sound asleep.

"Miroku," I shook him gently. "Miroku, wake up"

"Sango," he muttered rolling over. "Did you have another nightmare"

"No I--"

"It's okay, you can sleep with me. He tugged me down onto the bed, pulled the covers up over me, slipped an arm around my waist and went back to sleep. If he had ever really woken up. What else could I do? I snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to find Miroku propped up against his pillow staring down at me. "You know Sango, I could get used to waking up with you in my arms," he said smiling. "I'm sorry you had another nightmare, do you want to talk about it"

"No, I--"

"It'll help," he interrupted before I could answer. "I could go make you some breakfast and we can eat in bed while we talk"

"No"

"Sango, why do you keep pushing me away like this? I'm trying to get to know you better but--" When he said that I just lost my temper.

"Pushing you away?" I asked incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've been throwing myself at you since we came back from Inuyasha's. You're the one pushing me away. And I'm tired of it. I don't want to be with you anyway. I can't believe I fell for the kind of guy whose feelings change so quickly." I jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

_Miroku's POV  
_

Throwing herself at me? I thought. That explains a lot. Wait did she say she'd fallen for me? I groaned and flopped back on the bed. Why must the gods be so cruel? The one time I try to be a gentleman, I get so caught up concentrating on being chivalrous and I completely miss the signs of a woman asking for my good lovin?? I can't believe it.

"Sango, wait!" I jumped off the bed and ran to my doorway. But Sango had already left the house. "Great," I muttered dejectedly. "I may have just lost my only chance with the most beautiful, smart, sexy, interesting woman I've met in years." What can I do to get back in her good graces? Slowly an idea began to form smiling I went off to put it in action.

A short chapter I know plz don't kill me for it. More as soon as possible


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Captive

Chapter Fourteen

_Sango's POV  
_

I wondered around the island for who knows how long. How could Miroku treat me so? From the time we've been here he's been all over me and now he practically runs away every time I get close. And he claims that I'm pushing him away?? What will I do now? Miroku knows I have feelings for him. I guess the ball is in his court now. It was getting dark by the time I finally headed back to the house. When I got there Miroku was sitting on the porch waiting for me. I wonder how long he'd been waiting. I said nothing intending to breeze past him as if he wasn't there but he reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. "I need to talk to you Sango," he said.

"Tough luck," I answered. "I don't feel like talking to you right now"

"Please, Sango. Let me explain my behavior. I beg you"

He seemed sincere so I sat down on the steps not quite to near to him. "Well," I said after a moment of silence. "Explain"

"Sango you must believe me," he started. "My feelings for you have in no way lessened in the time we've been on this island. If anything they've grown," he said with a chuckle.

"Then why, when I have given you every chance, haven't you tried anything?" I asked. I was desperately hoping what he was saying was true.

"Because I had decided to give you time to heal and recover from your ordeal at Inuyasha's. I thought you were unaware of what you were doing to me and that the gods were testing my resolve. I had no idea your feelings for me had changed. If only you had just said something..." he trailed off and I blushed.

"I didn't want to put it into words," I admitted. "I figured, practiced seductor that you are, you would leap on any opening or chance that was provided and that things would go on from there"

"And you would have been right, my dear Sango, If it weren't for the fact that I had decided to be chivalrous and give you a break from my attentions until you were feeling better"

"I guess we got our signals crossed," I sighed and Miroku laughed.

"We'll remedy that," he stood taking my hand. "Come into the house Sango"

"Miroku, I--" suddenly I was inexplicably nervous.

"Don't worry my darling; you have no reason to be afraid"

"Who said I was afraid?" I snapped snatching my hand away and standing on my own.

"Ahh Sango, how I love your fiery spirit," he took my hand again but he didn't go to his room as I expected.

"Are we not going to your room Hoshi?" I asked puzzled.

"We've waited this long to give in to our baser instincts, we can wait a little longer," he replied. But he did stop and press me against the wall for a kiss. A glorious kiss that promised more. Then he led me into the kitchen.

"Miroku!" I gasped.

_Miroku's POV  
_

"Miroku!" she gasped astonished. I smiled to myself pleased that she appreciated my efforts. The kitchen lights were off the only light came from dozens of candles. There were rose petals scattered around and on a table set with two covered plates and I had unearthed some instrumental romantic music from somewhere and had it playing. "Oh Miroku," she said again.

"Don't tell me you're speechless," I teased as I led her to the table.

"Miroku, you didn't have to do any of this," she protested.

"Yes I did," I corrected her. "I hurt you and caused you to doubt yourself and for that I'm very sorry. Consider this my apology"

"Apology accepted," she said smiling. We sat down to our dinner of stuffed turkey and mashed potatoes. "Miroku this is delicious," she exclaimed. "Where did you learn to cook like this"

"I learned it from my mother, she was a superb cook. She taught me everything I know; it's her legacy to me." I told her.

"Her...Legacy?" asked Sango.

"My mother died while I was still young," I explained.

"Oh Miroku," she reached out to cover my hand with hers.

"It's okay," I assured her. "It was a long time ago. Oh, I forgot the gravy, hold on." I slipped my hand from hers.

"It's okay it's fine the way it is," said Sango.

"I know but I made this gravy from scratch and I want you to try it." I got up to fetch the gravy and then poured some on my food and Sango's.

"Ooo, this is good"

"Thank you." We were sitting there talking when I noticed something weird happening to Sango's face.

"Sango," I said hesitantly "What's wrong with your face"

"My face, what do you mean?" asked Sango hesitantly lifting a hand to her face. I could tell by the look on her face when she found the problem. Both her cheeks were swelling up and from what I could tell they weren't done yet.

"Wha--what did you put in this gravy?" stammered Sango. My mind went blank as I scrambled to remember.

"Uh, just this and that, flour, turkey broth, ground walnuts, uh"

"Walnuts?!" she exclaimed. "I'm allergic to nuts"

"Come with me," I jumped out of my seat scooped Sango up into my arms and ran for my room.

"Miroku," said Sango wryly. "I know I've finally admitted my feelings to you and all and that you're kinda impatient but I'm not really in the mood for"

"My dear Sango, how little you think of me," I laughed. "I'm taking you to my room because I have some allergy medicine there"

"Oh," said Sango sheepishly. I carried her to my room then set her gently on the bed. I walked away then came back with the allergy medicine.

"Open wide." I said pouring the medicine onto a spoon. Sango grimaced but obeyed.

"Yuck," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting down next to her. "I wanted this evening to be romantic and perfect. But instead I poison you"

"Oh, Miroku there's no way you could have known that I'm allergic to nuts. Don't worry about it. It's been very romantic so far, and almost perfect. At least we're here together with no false pretenses between us. What more could you ask for"

"Oh Sango," I embraced her and we fell back onto the bed and soon drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Hey you guys, a new chapter finally. Yay!! By the way this chapter is dedicated to InuSora3 for reading the poem that I posted on my myspace Silence and for commenting on it too. Luv ya,  
Later much,  
The Story Mistress


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Captive

Chapter Fifteen

_Sango's POV_

When I awoke the next morning I was still cuddled in Miroku's arms, yet somehow he'd still managed to steal all the covers. Laughing to myself I left the bed to go to the bathroom that connected to Miroku's room. Then I looked in the mirror and froze in shock. My face! It was back to normal! I squealed happily then ran back into the bed room to pounce on Miroku. "Wake up you big idiot," I told him.  
"I don't want to go to school mommy," he murmured. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you"

I shook him again. "Wake up," I said again.

"Sango?" he muttered. Before he was even fully awake his hands came up to cup my bottom.

"Pervert," I said mildly slapping him softly.

"Mmm, Sango," he said again.

"Wake up Hoshi," I shook him. "Look at me!" He barely cracked his eyes open.

"You look beautiful Sango," he murmured.

"You didn't even look," I complained. "If you don't wake up and look at me this instant I will never let you touch me again." His eyes shot open. He seemed somewhat surprised to find me straddling him.

"Your face!" he exclaimed after gazing at me sleepily for a few minutes. "It's normal"

"I know," I laughed delightedly. My laughter was cut off when he surprised me by surging upright and crushing his mouth to mine. My surprise quickly changed to a groan as he deepened the kiss and his tongue invaded my mouth to twine with mine. I was panting when we finally parted. "Wow," was all I could manage.

"Yeah, wow," echoed Hoshi. "Let's go get some breakfast, okay"

"Must we?" I purred rubbing against his naked chest. He took a deep breath as though to steady himself then put his hands to my waist to lift me off of him and I tightened my legs around his thighs.

_Miroku's POV_

I tried to lift Sango off of me and she clamped her legs tight around my thighs. Such sweet torture, and I knew from the look in her eyes that she knew what she was doing. "Sango," I groaned. I don't want our first time together to be just some morning romp. I want it to be special and romantic. Sango however doesn't seem to care.

"Miroku," she said softly. "Don't you want me?" I snapped out of my reverie to see the vulnerable crestfallen look on her face. "My dear Sango," I caressed her face.

"I've never wanted any woman as much as I want you," I replied. The truth in that statement struck me hard and sent my mind reeling for a second. But I was too distracted by her answering smile to think much on it. And before I could suggest breakfast again her lips met mine and seconds her tongue slipped into my mouth; tasting, touching, exploring. I could feel my resolve weakening but I really didn't care anymore. I slipped my arms about her waist and pulled her closer so her body was flush with mine.

"What about breakfast?" she murmured against my lips.

"To hell with breakfast," I answered trying to remove her clothes and cursing mentally when my hands fumbled. Where was all my finesse? My expertise? "You're my breakfast"

"Eat up then," she said smiling. "After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

I didn't bother answering I had finally managed to release all the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and was grinning triumphantly. She laughed at my eagerness and I silenced her laughter with a kiss. She moaned and let her hands roam, I did the same.  
fifteen minutes later┘ Spent; I couldn't believe it. I only lasted fifteen minutes. I couldn't speak only stare at Sango with a mixture of horror and a silent apology.

"What happened, Miroku?" she teased. "I thought you could go three hours or more"

"Sango," I stammered. "I'm so, that's never happened before. I'm so sorry." What was going on with me? Never, never has that happened so fast, but then I've never been in love before either. Wait, love? I did not just think those words. I can't be in love; guys like me don't fall in love. It's impossible for me to make that sacred commitment because no one woman could ever satisfy me and I would hate myself for breaking some girl's heart because she thought she was the only one. Something must be done before I say something to Sango that I'll regret.

_Sango's POV_

"I'm so sorry," Hoshi apologized.

I laughed, "Don't sweat it Miroku, it happens to the best of us." I grinned at him then I realized he was genuinely hurting. "Miroku," I said softly rolling closer to lay a hand on his chest. "Seriously, don't worry about it. It really does happen to everyone"

"Not to me," he said solemnly. "I wanted our first time to be special. Not just a few minutes of rolling around and groping each other"

I smiled; he was so sweet, "It was special Miroku," he interrupted me with a snort. "Seriously, it might not have lasted long, but I promise you I've never had a better experience than that one." Because I've never been in love before. I added silently. For some reason it didn't startle or surprise me at all to realize I was in love with Miroku. Just as I knew that I'd never speak the words aloud to him. It would only serve to push him away sooner. The secret of my love would be my burden to bear.

WooHoo! Another chapter completed. Only two more to go and then you guys get to read the sequel. It's Kagome and Inuyasha's story called Moving On.  
Luv ya much,

The Story Mistress


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Captive

Chapter Sixteen

_Miroku's POV_

"Wake up my darling," I whispered. Sango murmured and snuggled closer to me. We'd been almost inseparable since our not so memorable first time. "Sango," I said again. "Wake up"

"Leave me alone," Sango muttered. "I'm too tired"

I laughed, "My dearest Sango you positively wore me out. I doubt I'll be rested enough to pleasure you for a few hours yet"

"Then why are you waking me up?" she groaned.

"Because I want to enjoy the rather splendid sunrise with you," I replied.

"Why can't we enjoy the sunset instead"

⌠We can, but that's not till tonight. Come on, get up"

"Arrggghh," she groaned pounding her pillow. She sat up.

"Come darling don't fret." I swept her up out of the bed and into my arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked when I started up the stairs.

"To watch the sunrise." I carried her up the stairs and up through the attic to the little porch that faced eastern side of the island. I set her down in the chair in front of the table I'd set up earlier. "Wake up Sango," I said. "If you don't wake up then all my hard work will be ruined because you didn't appreciate it. She groaned once more then opened her eyes. And gasped.  
"Miroku"

_Sango's POV_

"Miroku!" I gasped coming fully awake. Before me there was a small table covered with a white lace table cloth. A breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt among other things was laid out on stunningly beautiful crystal dishes. "Oh Miroku your so sweet!" I exclaimed.

"So you like it then?" he asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't"

"I wasn't sure," he said sheepishly. He pulled out a chair for me and bowed with a flourish. "Your seat Madame"

"Thank you," I said regally sitting down. Miroku sat down in the chair, that instead of being across the table, was next to me.

"Have some fruit," he picked up a slice of cantaloupe, dipped it in the yogurt and held it to my lips. I bit down on the fruit without breaking eye contact. "The things you do to me Sango," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You--" he sighed. "Nothing darling. Look," he pointed to the horizon where the first rays of the sun had begun to paint streaks of color across the sky.  
"That's so beautiful," I sighed.

"Yes, beautiful," agreed Miroku.

_Miroku's POV  
_

"Yes, beautiful," I murmured. But it wasn't the sunrise I was talking about. It was Sango. She is the only woman to ever make me regret being the way I am. I wish that just one woman; this woman could be enough for me. Why do the gods mock me so? Why would they send me someone as wonderful as Sango knowing that one day I will have to let her go because of the way I am?

"What are we doing today Miroku?" asked Sango slipping an arm around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Today my dear Sango," I said. "We have a full itinerary. We will go and visit Inuyasha once again so he may apologize for trying to kill you. Then we will wander around the island and pick flowers, and if we find a suitable place I may ravish you in some secluded field of flowers. Then we'll take a break and come home for lunch. After lunch we'll have a soak in the hot spring and maybe create a little heat for ourselves then we'll play the rest of the day by ear. How does that sound"

"It sounds heavenly," she answered smiling.

"But first," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "We'll snuggle in front of the sunrise and finish breakfast"

"Apologize?" said Inuyasha incredulously. "For what"

"For what?" I repeated. "For almost killing my darling Sango of course"

"That was your fault," said Inuyasha. "You shouldn't have left her alone on my porch"

"My fault?" I repeated. "My fault. You should stop attacking poor unfortunate humans who mistakenly end up on your island"

"It's my island; I can do whatever I want"

"But that doesn't mean you should." With each exchange we had moved closer and closer and were now standing nose to nose.

"Guys!" yelled Sango. She grabbed each of us by a shirt and with surprising strength pulled us apart. "This is pointless; I don't actually need an apology. Drop it"

"But Sango"

"But Sango nothing," she said in a no nonsense voice. "Shake hands and make up," she ordered. Grumbling we did as we were told. "There, now don't you feel better?" she asked. "That was a rhetorical question," she added before we could answer. "Inuyasha, why don't you join us for lunch"

"Like I really want to see you two cooing over each other," Inuyasha scoffed.

"When a lady issues an invitation it is only polite to accept," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well good thing I'm not a polite person. Leave, get away from my house." He went inside and closed the door.

"That was terribly rude," I said as we walked away. "Oh well, let's go pick flowers." I grabbed Sango's hand and started skipping.

We picked armfuls of flowers, most of which got crushed when I found a suitable ravishing place. So we picked a few more then headed home. We were approaching the house laughing when I noticed a man standing on the porch, a second later something was winging through the air towards us I shoved Sango behind me prepared to protect her and was surprised when my grandfathers golden staff embedded itself in the dirt before me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Luction!" screamed Sango dropping the flowers and running to the man with open arms.

Chapter done Whoo Hoo Hoo! So one more chapter to go before Captive ends. Much thanks to Kagomai15 for alerting me to the fact that chapter one was missing and this chapter is dedicated to dy. for providing me with a copy of chapter one so I wouldn't have to retype it.  
Love ya,

The Story Mistress


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Captive

Chapter Seventeen

_Sango's POV  
_

"Luction!" I dropped the flowers in my arms and ran around Miroku to hug my brother.

"Sango," he held me tight squeezing the breath out of me. Then he set me back away from him and looked me over carefully. "He treated you well this fiend?" asked Luction. "He did not hurt you or, or... Compromise your honor"

"I have done nothing against my will," I answered carefully not sure how Luction would take the news of our involvement.

"She's fine," put in Miroku walking forward with his staff. "No cuts, scrapes or bruises. I caused her no harm. In case you didn't notice we were laughing as we walked up"  
"I did not ask you monk," snapped Luction. "And I will ascertain fro myself if my sister is unharmed." He walked around me looking me up and down. "Aha!" he exclaimed he grabbed my chin and lifted it then pointed to a dark spot when my neck and shoulder met. "What is this? Are you the cause of this bruise"

"Yes," said Miroku honest to a fault. "But she felt no pain in receiving that mark. I like to think of it more as a love bite than a bruise," he stated in an offhand way.

"Love bite?" exclaimed Luction. "Sango what did he do to you?" demanded Luction.

I jerked away from him rolling my eyes. "Luction stop being an idiot. Didn't I just say I have done nothing against my will? I can take care of myself you know. And Miroku stop baiting him"

"Yes darling," said Miroku meekly.

"Darling?!"

"Luction calm down," I said. "Why do you always have to be so melodramatic"

"Melodramatic?" said Luction.

"Does he always repeat other's statements like that?" asked Miroku.

"Silence," demanded Luction. "You avoided fighting over the theft of your staff but I will have my revenge for the taking of my sister's honor." He drew a sword and charged Miroku. Miroku simply sidestepped and stuck out a foot to trip him.

"Sorry, I'm a lover not a fighter," said Miroku as Luction picked himself up.

"Stand and fight," demanded Luction. "Have you no honor? Or are you scared of my blade"

"I have honor aplenty; it's your sister I'm scared of," replied Miroku.

"Luction! Miroku!" I said in my most commanding tone. Both men snapped to attention. "Stop this nonsense at once. Miroku stop teasing Luction. And Luction, for the last time Miroku did nothing to me that I objected to. If he had tried he'd be dead right now. Or did you forget that I can best even you when it comes to the fighting arts." Both of them looked shame-faced. "Into the house both of you. It's time for lunch." Luction marched past me into the house and Miroku looked at me his face bereft of emotion then knelt to gather the flowers that were now dusty and wilted.

"Another bunch of flowers ruined," he said jokingly without looking up. There was an emotion in his voice that for the life of me I could not identify. "I must say I enjoyed ruining the other's more. I'll go see what I can do with these." He finished gathering the flowers then walked past me into the house. He did not look at me. He did not make eye contact.

I put a hand on his shoulder as he passed. "What's wrong"

"Nothing," he said finally looking at me there was quickly concealed flash of emotion in his eyes. "What could be wrong? I have my staff, and your brother has finally come to take you home. All is as it should be." He continued into the house. I stood out on the porch for a moment thinking.

When I went inside I found Miroku and Luction on opposite sides of the kitchen. Luction was glaring at Miroku who was arranging the much happier looking flowers in a colorful vase. "So what's for lunch Miroku?" I asked starting to slip my arms around him but he moved away from me on the pretense of moving the vase to a sunnier spot on the counter.

"I thought we'd picnic on that hill on the left side of the house," he replied not looking away from the flowers. "The basket is in the refrigerator already packed. You and Luction should take it"

"Aren't you coming?" I asked stepping toward him. He stepped father away.

"No, I've just realized there's something I have to take care of. Go, have fun, catch up or whatever," Miroku answered.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, go"

Puzzled I went to the fridge and retrieved the basket. "Come on, Luction," I said. As we left the room I threw a glance over my shoulder hoping to see his face, to find some clue as to what was going on in his head, but his back was to me and his face was buried in the flowers.

_Miroku's POV  
_

I breathed a sigh of relief when she finally left the room. I wasn't sure how much longer my composure would have held up. I do know if I had let her touch me I would have turned into a blubbering idiot.  
What is wrong with me? I knew this day would come and even if Luction had never come for Sango we would have grown tired of each other. This way there would be a clean break. No hard feelings, long silences, or heartbreak. This is how it has to be.  
But somehow knowing that makes me feel no better. I've never felt this way before. Like someone pulled out all my guts, tied them in a knot, then shoved them back in. And what of this pain in my chest? Maybe I should go lie down.

_Sango's POV_

"So the ship will return here tomorrow morning and we will leave and forget this ordeal ever happened," said Luction between bites of one of the sandwiches Miroku had made. Misinterpreting the look on my face Luction reached out and patted my knee. "Don't worry, dear sister, we shall put this all behind us"

"It's not that Luction. I just can't bear the thought of--"

"Of staying on this godforsaken island another night? I'm sorry but tomorrow is the latest I could get the ship to come back"

"No, that's not it. Miroku--"

"Needs to be punished for tarnishing your honor? I shall take care of him if that is what you wish," Luction interrupted again.

"NO! That's not it! Stop interrupting and listen to me. Luction I have been happy here. It's the thought of leaving this island that I cannot bear. It is the thought of leaving Miroku that makes me feel as if someone is trying to rip out my heart"

"What are you saying?" asked Luction densely.

"I'm saying that I love him, you idiot. I love Miroku, and I want to stay here with him and make this island our home"

"But Sango," stammered Luction shocked. "He kidnapped you, tore you away from your family and all you hold dear. This is all my fault." he said shaking his head.

"Yes it is and I thank you for it. If you had never stolen Miroku's staff then he would have never kidnapped me and I never would have found him. I would have gone around my whole life with an inexplicable feeling of being incomplete. But now I don't have to do that because Miroku completes me. Miroku is my soul mate I know it"

"If, if this is what you wish"

"It is"

"Then you have my blessing," said Luction wearily. "Stay here with your monk and be happy"

"Oh Luction," I threw myself at him. "I'm so glad you understand"

"I don't," he said. "Not really, but if he makes you happy then its fine with me. Let's go back to the house"  
We gathered all of our things and headed for the house. Miroku was asleep and I couldn't wake him no matter how hard I tried so I just let him sleep and spent the rest of the day with Luction. That night I slipped into the bed to sleep with him.

_Miroku's POV  
_When I woke up in the morning there was a warm body snuggled against mine. "Sango?" I asked puzzled. "You're still here"

"Yes," she smiled at me sleepily. "The boat will be here soon but I'm not going. I want to stay here with you"

"You can't," I said automatically. Puzzlement showed in her eyes.

"But don't you want me to stay?" she asked.

More than I want life itself I thought. But I answered differently. "You knew this day would come Sango. It's just come sooner rather than later. It's better this way. No messy break up." The pain in my heart was unbearable but this is what had to be done.

"But Miroku," said Sango haltingly. "I love you"

I laughed but it sounded sour. "I can't say I feel the same. I don't know what love is." The hurt in her eyes was killing me. "You better hurry before you miss the boat"

"Miroku"

"GO"

With tears in her eyes she scrambled out of the bed and ran to catch her brother at the docks. When I heard the door close I tried and failed to banish the tears in my eyes and the hurt in my heart.

THE END

Just kidding. I planed it out wrong so there will be one more chapter or an epilogue or whatever. So please don't kill me.  
Love you all,  
The Story Mistress


	18. Epilogue

Captive

Epilogue

_Miroku's POV  
_

"Not again," I groaned looking at the letter in my hand. I have been trying to return to a normal life since Sango left two weeks ago yet somehow I could not bring myself to leave the island. So I established as normal as a routine I could here. Including gazing upon Grandfather's staff everyday. Yet today when I went to gaze it was not there. In its place was a letter.

_Monk Miroku,  
_

_My revenge was thwarted when you kidnapped my sister instead standing to fight like a real man should. So I have stolen your staff again. I doubt you will kidnapmy sister again so now you have no choice but to fight. I will salvage my honor and that of my sister.  
I await you,  
_

_Luction II _

"Why me?" I groaned banging my head against the wall. There was no way I was going anywhere near Sango or any of her family. I sat down to write a return letter.

_Sango's POV_

"Sango, there's a package for you!" called Kohaku. I heard the patter of his footsteps coming to my room. When he came into view he held a long think box. "Open it!" he said thrusting it at me.

I smiled and laughed though it was a hollow sound. Things just hadn't been the same these past two weeks. I hoped life would return to normal but now I realized that would never happen. I took the box and opened it to find Miroku's staff. There was no note, just the staff. Puzzled I looked on the box for a return address but there was none. Why would Miroku send me his staff?  
A few days later Luction brought me a letter he had received in the mail. "Maybe you can explain this," he said. The letter was from Miroku.

_Luction,  
_

_You are a big stinking moron. Keep the damn staff it's not like I'll ever do anything with it anyway. Stay off of Inuyasha's Island and stay away from me. I don't care about your revenge or your honor. Stop stealing my stuff.  
_

_Never write me again,  
_

_Miroku _

"Well?" asked Luction when I'd finished reading.

"I have no idea what's going on," I admitted. "I received Miroku's staff in the mail a few days ago"

_Miroku's POV_

When will he leave me alone? I thought staring at the fourth letter I'd received from Luction in this particular letter he outlined the things he would do to me when I finally came to reclaim my staff. After the third letter I'd stopped replying to them. Unfortunately Luction did not take the hint and leave me alone.

"What are you looking at"

I looked up to see Inuyasha. "Another letter. This man will not leave me alone." I answered.

"Then go get your staff back already," Inuyasha ordered. "Then he'll leave you alone and you can get off my island"

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" I asked pretending to be wounded.

"I'm saying I'm tired of you moping around here all the time. You're depressing me"

"Fine, fine I'll go," I decided. I went into the house to grab some things. Lucky for me there was a boat coming by the island tonight. I could be at Sango's, I mean, Luction's place by tomorrow afternoon. We'll fight and get it over with and then I can come back here and finish wallowing in misery.

_Sango's POV  
_

"Luction!!" someone shouted from outside in front of the house. "Come out here you coward. I'm finally here and now you're hiding like a child"

Luction must have upset someone else. Rolling my eyes I went out to inform whoever it was that Luction was not here. I stepped out the door and froze. It was Miroku.

"Luction!" he called again.

"He's not here," I said regaining my composure. I know he recognized my voice because the moment I spoke he drew in a sharp breath.

"Hello Sango," he said carefully.

"Hello," I said.

"Where is your brother"

"I don't know. What is your business with him"

"He stole my staff again"

"He did not," I denied.

"He did," stated Miroku. "And when I wrote and told him to keep the damn thing he wouldn't listen. I get a letter once a week from him taunting and teasing. It's getting annoying and I'm tired of it. So I've come to fight as he requested. Where is he"

"Hold on," I went into the house and retrieved Miroku's staff.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

"Luction did not steal your staff," I repeated. "It arrived here by mail addressed to me a couple of weeks ago." I tossed it but he made no move to catch it and it landed in the dirt at his feet. "Take it and go"

"I don't want it back," He turned to leave. I ran down the steps snatched up the staff and shoved it at him.

"Take it; I don't want it or any other memory of you." For a brief second hurt shined in his eyes and was quickly concealed.

"If you don't want it then sell it, give it way, melt it down for all I care. I don't want it any longer." He turned away again and I threw the staff hitting him with it this time.

"Take it with you," I said. "Give to your woman of the week, or melt it down yourself. The jewels alone should be enough for you to supply the women lined up at your door for a good long time"

"Woman of the week," he sputtered. "The last woman I touched in anyway is you!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a shake. Just then Kohaku ran out the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You two are back together. It's about time to; I was running out of insults"

"We're not together," snapped Miroku. A strange look passed over Kohaku's face and he ran back inside. Miroku let me go and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed hold of him. "Why? Why haven't you moved on to your next conquest"

"Don't worry about it," he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go.

"Why"

"Because I can't get you out of my head!" he snapped. "The smell of you, the sound of your voice, the way you feel pressed against me. The memories surround me and I can't get rid of them. No matter how hard I try." He pulled free and left without looking back. Leaving me dumbfounded in front of the house.  
When I finally went back in the house I found Kohaku sitting in the living room looking guilty. The look reminded me of what he'd said before. "Kohaku," I asked.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you were running out of insults"

"Nothing," said Kohaku quickly. Too quickly.

"Kohaku," I said warningly. He jumped up and tried to run but I tackled him and sat on him holding him down. "Spill," I ordered. "Or suffer the consequences." I stuck a finger in my mouth then removed it. Kohaku didn't speak. "Okay then"

"Wait, wait!" he yelled. "I'll spill; please don't give me a wet Willie"

"Start talkin, squirt"

"Well I got a letter from that guy, Miroku's friend, the one who owns the island. He said he was tired of Miroku moping around the island pining for you and he was sure I was tired of you moping around. So he said he had a plan to get you two together or at least get Miroku off the island. He stole Miroku's staff and mailed it here and I was to write letters to him from Luction until he got fed up and came here"

"How devious," I commented.

"Inuyasha said that all Miroku did all day was lie around and mope and write odes to your eyes and your skin or some stupid stuff like that"

"Really," I asked delighted. "What else did Inuyasha say"

"He said that Miroku was an idiot for not admitting that he was in love with you and an even bigger idiot for falling in love with you in the first place. Sango"

"Yeah"

"Can you get off of me now? I can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry." I got up and helped Kohaku up then sat down and stared out the window.

"You could still go after him," Kohaku said after a moment.

"What"

"There won't be a boat to Inuyasha's Island again until tomorrow afternoon. So he's still here"

"Even if I wanted to go after him, I have no idea where he could be," I said.

"I have his address here." Kohaku held a strip of paper out to me. Making a split second decision I took the paper and ran from the house"

_Miroku's POV  
_

I was laid out on the couch staring into space when there was a banging on my door. I kept quiet hoping the person would go away but they persisted. Finally I got up and wrenched the door open. Whatever I'd been about to say died on my lips.

"Sango?" I said. "What are you--"

"Shut up," she interrupted. "I've got something to say and you're going to listen." She pushed me into the house then entered and closed the door. She stared around curiously for a moment then turned to me. "I really should hate you," she said. "Considering what you did to me. You kidnapped me, harassed me into a relationship until I finally gave in, made me fall in love with you and then broke my heart"

"Sango I--"

"Shut up," she ordered again. "By all rights I should hate you but I don't. Because I love you. And I know you love me to"

"Sango we've been over this"

"I didn't tell you to speak. I know you love me," she repeated. "And I'm tired of playing these games. So this is what's going to happen. You are going to marry me in front of all our family and friends. You are going to take me back to the island where we will live happily ever after"

"Sango"

"You will tell me just how much you love me at least twice a day. And we are going to have a whole boatload of kids. Do you understand"

"Sango," I tried one last time even though now I was smiling.

"Do you understand"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" I barked saluting her.

"Stop being a smartass," she said. "Now come over here and kiss me"

Smiling I did as I was told. And I swear I heard the angels sing the moment her lips touched mine.

THE END (for real this time)

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. This final chapter is dedicated to anyone who read this fic.  
Love always,  
The Story Mistress


End file.
